1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device for reducing an area occupied by a sense amplifier and write driver block by decreasing the number of sense amplifiers and the number of write drivers, and a semiconductor system including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Resistive memory devices process (e.g., write or read) a large amount of data, e.g., 512 bytes to 4 Kbytes, at one time and thus need quite a few sense amplifiers and write drivers. Consequently, the sense amplifiers and the write drivers occupy a large area in resistive memory devices.